Ruby (Video Game)
'''Ruby '''is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season Four. She is a medic for Ericson’s Boarding School. Personality Ruby is sassy, moody and she seems to be the type of person who gets the last word in an argument. At the dinner table she is practises table manners given her disgust at Clementine (Determinant) and the others burping. Pre-Apocalypse The Southern United States Nothing is known about Ruby's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was a student at Ericson's Boarding School for Troubeled Youth. She also used to hunt boars with her father. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Done Running" Ruby is first seen exiting from the room where Louis is playing the piano, holding her finger and insulting someone. She quickly switches her attention to Clementine and tells her that her boy (Alving Jr.) bit her. No matter what Clementine says, Ruby storms off. She is later seen in the Boarding School's yard, standing at a fireplace. Clementine will tell Alvin Jr. to apologize to her. Depending on what the player chooses, Ruby may be a bit hesitant to accept his apology, but will nonetheless. Not long after, the group gathers to eat the stew Omar made. She sits on the same table as Clementine, Alvin Jr., Marlon and Louis. When Louis burps, Ruby will express her disgust. Right as she returns to eating, Alvin Jr. will burp as well, to which Clementine can respond to by asking him where his manners are, telling him to eat slowly, or burp as well. If the player chooses to burp, Marlon will command the group to stop. Ruby thank him, but then he burps as well, angering her. She leaves the table, while the group laughs. Louis tells her goodnight, and she responds by giving him the finger. If the player berates Alvin Jr., she will say that just because everything else died doesn't mean that manners did. She returns to eating and soon after finishes her stew. She says goodnight, stands up, and leaves. Ruby is later seen among the others confronting Marlon and Clementine, and watch in horror when Alvin Jr. shots Marlon in the head. "Suffer The Children" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ruby has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies and boars. Relationships Ms. Martin Ruby and Ms. Martin have a good relationship. Ms. Martin taught Ruby how to patch people up. Stitching, local anesthetics, painkillers, fever reducers. Alvin Jr. When Ruby comes up to him from behind, Alvin Jr. gets scared and accidentally bites her, which infuriates her. When Alvin Jr apologizes to her however, Ruby forgives him, though she can get confused by him if lays it on thick, mistaking his "compliments" with flirting attempts. (Determinant) When Alvin Jr shows his bad manners while they eat, she is disgusted and is thankful towards Clementine if she berates him (Determinant). When Ruby leaves he wishes her goodnight (Determinant). When Alvin Jr. shoots Marlon, she reacts with surprise, though it has yet to be seen how it will effect their relationship. Clementine Rudy starts on sour terms with Clementine given her relationship with Alvin Jr. although she warms to her when she convinces Alvin Jr. to apologize and secures many supplies for the group after a day's hunting. Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Done Running" *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" Trivia * Ruby’s states that Boars were common where she grew up showing that she most likely lived about or in the southern part of America. Category:Alive Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Medics Category:NPC